


Hand Holding Under Covers

by ainzndtunez



Series: old twitter fics [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Drabble, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Movie Night, Semi Public, taeil really vibed checked mark lol, this doesn’t sound like it belongs in the mature tag but it does trust me, with the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainzndtunez/pseuds/ainzndtunez
Summary: He was extremely comfortable and the vibe was high and energetic. Well, until someone slid their hand onto his lap. Mark went very still, not daring to move. He wasn’t even sure whose hand it was; his eyes trailed over each of his hyungs, trying to figure out who it was. The hand seemed very comfortable where it was, so Mark relaxed his posture a bit. Surely one of his hyungs had simply misplaced their hand, things tend to happen in group piles.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Moon Taeil
Series: old twitter fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Hand Holding Under Covers

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a short little drabble with a rare pair!! freaky under the sheets ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Sleepovers in the living room weren’t uncommon, piles of blankets and pillows flood the couch area whilst they all had movie marathons on their free days. It was a wild movie night that night, loud horrors movies mixed with action packed superhero movies. Popcorn was thrown around due to both jump scares and excitement. Mark was bundled under a few blankets, watching the movies with a delighted glee. Spiderman Homecoming was playing and Mark couldn’t help his loud laughs at certain scenes.

He was extremely comfortable and the vibe was high and energetic. Well, until someone slid their hand onto his lap. Mark went very still, not daring to move. He wasn’t even sure whose hand it was; his eyes trailed over each of his hyungs, trying to figure out who it was. The hand seemed very comfortable where it was, so Mark relaxed his posture a bit. Surely one of his hyungs had simply misplaced their hand, things tend to happen in group piles. Suddenly, the hand began to trail along his inner thighs. Mark’s legs twitched, the hand brushing over sensitive parts of his legs.

“Mark quit moving” Jaehyun whispered to him, head resting against his thigh. Shit was it Jaehyun? No it couldn’t be, both of Jaehyun’s hands were caressing Jungwoo’s new colourful hair as the rest of the group watched the movie. Shit the movie was still on, he’d missed a whole chunk thinking about the hand that continued to caress his legs. Mark whined quietly in response and burrowed further into the covers, hiding most of his face, his wild darting eyes peaking out.

His hands gripped the pillow he’d been cuddling for most of the marathon as the hand began to apply pressure to his dick, rubbing him through his pyjama shorts. His eyes fluttered closed, shamefully enjoying the friction the anonymous hand was giving him. He didn’t dare rut his hips against the hand, not wanting to disturb Jaehyun again. As the hand reached to grab his dick through the easy access of his shorts leg, he let out a convenient gasp that went along with the movie. He bit his lip and soon began to nibble slightly on his blanket, not daring to make any noises that would alert the others. His grip on the cushion tightened as the tip of his cock began to receive special attention, being squeezed and fondled.

Jaehyun had shifted off of him, leaving Mark free to move slightly. Unfortunately the hand realised this too, beginning to stroked his cock hurriedly, squeezing the tip every time. Mark felt feel his stomach tensing, embarrassed he was getting off so quickly and the cause was one of his hyungs. He cupped his hand over his mouth as he came, the hand milking him energetically through his orgasm. He couldn’t help but let out a whine due to the slight overstimulation, swatting at the hand in his lap. The movie was high action, and was thankfully loud when he had whined, not drawing the attention of the others. He felt someone shift next to him, face now being illuminated by the movie.

“Had fun?” Taeil’s soft voice sounded mocking in his ear, the hand retracting and ran up Mark’s heaving chest, sweat making his singlet stick to him. Taeil’s hand pressed gently at his lips, fingers sticky with cum. Mark opened his mouth as they pressed in, blushing as he found himself licking Taeil’s fingers clean. He looked wide eyed at Taeil, flustered at what they’d just done. Taeil removed his fingers from Mark’s mouth, snuggling flush against him.

“You’re cute, let’s play again sometime” the light giggle in his ear made him blush more, he found himself smacking Taeil’s arm gently. Mark looked away, looking towards the screen. He froze lightly, locking eyes with Yuta as he went to look at the credits. The soft blush that decorated Yuta’s made Mark’s face heat up even more.

Holy shit did Yuta know?


End file.
